Bloons Wiki:User of the Month
Nominate users here if you want to make them featured on the front page of the Bloons Wiki. Ineligible votes will be struck through until fixed (if it can). Voter Requirements *You cannot nominate or support two or more users simultaneously but you may be neutral to or oppose as many users as you like. *You must be registered and have at least 50 mainspace edits. *Please sign your vote(s) and/or comment(s). If you don't, your vote will get deleted. *'Please keep in mind that this is the 'User of the Month' page meaning that you should only nominate users who have made a significant amount of contributions during that month in particular.' Nominated User Requirements *Users 'cannot '''nominate themselves for this position. *User must have at least 200 mainspace edits to be eligible for nomination. *User must have a good civil behaviour and must not have been blocked within the past two months. *Users can only be voted once per year. *If the user has breached a policy within the month of their nomination, their nomination will be marked as invalid. It is up to an administrator to decide if the breach is serious enough to warrant such action. Previous Users of the Month None. Nominations Spike144 Support: 1 Spike has made tremendous contributions to this wiki and has created uncountable amounts of features such as the Userboxes. In addition, he is a very active admin, so this is why I vote for Spike144 -- Sam Wang ( ) 06:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Neutral: 0 Oppose: 2 This event should be about the users' recent activity, not about the users' lifetime actions, and an overwhelming majority of my recent actions was an administrative job. Admins shouldn't be nominated just because they administrate the wiki. -- 13:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Spike there. Userboxes? Not introduced in January. -- Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 03:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sam Wang Support: 3 Sam Wang has made tremendous amounts of contributions this month: adding numerous newer pictures, helping users to remove backgrounds from images, helping to revert non-useful edits and even helping me out with adding things on the the main page. If you look back at his contributions, you can see how much work he has done. Whenever I look back at , the first thing I notice is him. Even though I have barely been active this month at all, I nominate for Sam Wang! -AlthaBlade 21/1/2012 00:42 (UTC) Sam Wang has greatly improved BTD 5 iOS content ever since the game came out, especially in the last month, and added loads of pictures. When I look at recent images added, I see almost all of them were added by Sam Wang. He managed to make it to 19th place on the Leaderboard, before badges were removed, without doing the slightest amount of badge hunting! I therefore support Sam Wang to be user of the month! ''Raindrop57 (talk) 16:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sam Wang has been a very active user this month and has helped make many pages look better because of him removing the background of pictures and adding information. He has also added tons of information into pages related to Bloons TD 5 iOS, which really helped the wiki expand in terms of that game. This is why I nominated Sam Wang for the user of the month! 21:01, Jan. 25, 2013. Neutral: 0 Oppose: 1 I have been much less active then usual recently here due to another wiki being created by me: Bloons Tower Defense 5 Wiki, which means that I'm not worth for this position -- Sam Wang ( ) 13:29, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Templates These templates/images can used for voting